Kokoro
by Skaian
Summary: CUL-REBiRTH is the newest Vocaloid. She is learning how to be one. One day she hears the song Kokoro and wonders if it's about her.  Not a good summary xD. Later, it begins to get really off-topic. ROUGHLY BASED ON KOKORO. Ch1- list of pairing


**Yay, my first Vocaloid fanfic~! I'm super excited~! I've already written six and a half chapters on paper~. It's eeeepic!**

**The main character is a new Vocaloid from V3 that hasn't been released yet. You'll figure it out in the first few sentences xD**

**Other characters: Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, and Gakupo. The pairings that appear somewhere in my story: LukaxKaito [yaaaay 33], LukaxGakupo [for a short time -laughs-], then NewVocaloidxGakupo.**

**What else? Oh yesh~**

**Night: I DO OWN VOCALOID!**

**Luka: -hits really hard with tuna- NO YOU DON'T! DON'T STEAL WHAT BELONGS TO CRYPTON! -repeatedly hits with tuna for effect-**

**Night: -protecting self- FINE FINE I don't own Vocaloid. Only one juicy tuna that you'll get IF YOU STOP HITTING ME WITH YOUR OTHER TUNA!**

**Luka: Tuna? -stops hitting- Gimme gimme.**

**Night: -gives Luka tuna- Good Luka.**

**[Italics are something that's not being said aloud, but not thought either... Inner voice-ish, kinda. Bold is author note, and underline is thoughts. R and R ^n^]**

* * *

><p><em>Vocal abilities ~ 100 percent complete<em>

_Speech abilities ~ 100 percent complete_

_Movement abilities ~ 100 percent complete_

_Ready to initiate program_

_Program starting_

I slowly blink open my eyes. Everything is very bright. It takes a moment to adjust to this new place. I stand from the hard surface I had been laying on. After a few seconds of catching my balance, I can stand.

A figure in the corner walks over to where I am standing. I had not noticed him until he had moved. He smiles at me, and I bow in response.

"Hello, CUL-REBiRTH," he says to me. I blink in surprise when he speaks. His words are warm and comforting. I give him a shy smile, He continues. "I have created you to sing," he tells me. I tilt my head.

Suddenly, from somewhere within me comes a powerful feeling to open my mouth, and I obey. At the same time, words come from my throat and out from my mouth. It is a lovely sound that surprises me. It is different from when the man spoke... my voice is lighter, more melodious. It flows from somewhere deep within me.

When I have finished, the man smiles at me again. I feel a warm sensation in my face as I bow again.

"Wonderful," the man says in his warm voice. "Come, Cul-chan," he says, holding out his hand. Not knowing what else to do, I take hold of it. It is warm like his voice.

As he leads me down a short hallway, he explains that there are others created like me. _Vocaloids,_ he calls them. There were seven of them, now eight, made to sing.

He pushes open a door and I see. There are other humanoid figures seated around a table. They all look at me when the door opens. The warmth returns to my face and I bow again.

"This is CUL-REBiRTH," he says to the others. They smile at me, and I shyly smile in return.

The man points to a pink-haired girl who appears to be a few years older than me. "This is Luka." Luka smiles and waves at me and I bow yet again. He then points to others around the table, introducing them. "Kaito, Meiko, Miku, Len, Rin, and Gakupo."

When he introduces the last Vocaloid, I can't take my eyes away from his long, purple hair. I feel something stirring inside of me. It is different from the feeling of before, but I do not know what it is. It makes me warm.

Rin and Len giggle, poking each other. I can hear it, but I pay no attention to this. The man clears his throat, and my thoughts return to this place.

"It... it is nice to meet all of you," I say, bowing again.

"I'll leave all of you to get to know our newest Vocaloid, then," the man says, smiling. He opens the door again and leaves.

"Cul-chan!" Rin calls to me. I turn to her. "Come and sit by me!" I notice that there is an empty chair next to her, so I sit.

"Are you excited to be a Vocaloid?" she asks happily. I do not answer for a moment, but then I nod.

"I believe so," I reply. I do not know what it means to be excited, but it appears that this is what she wants to hear.

"Do you have a good voice?" she wants to know next. The boy that is sitting next to her hits her.

"Of course she does, baka. Or else she wouldn't be a Vocaloid. Rin sticks her tongue out at him.

"Can you sing us a song?" Miku asks me. Everyone nods in agreement. "Stand up," she urges me. I do so and then begin to sing the only song I know.

_Boku doko shiro kuro kimi ni aitakute_

_Mata namida nagasu dake nan darou_

_Kokoro no okusoko tozashita omoide_

_Todo kanai koe ga hibiki atteku_

_Kimi ga mada waratteru _

_Yasashisa ni michiafureta _

_Mune no naka tojikometa_

_Taisetsu na ano egao wo_.

When I have finished, it is silent. I look around at everyone. They are staring at me. I quickly sit down again, and they begin to clap. I smile at them.

The man returns now. "I need Luka, Kaito, Miku, and Meiko for a moment." The four of them stand up.

"Yes, Master," they reply in unison. They leave the room with him, leaving me, Rin, Len, and Gakupo. Rin and Len immediately get into an argument.

"You guys are giving me a headache," Gakupo complains. "Take your arguing somewhere else. They obey, entering the next room. It is now just me and Gakupo.

"So," he begins, "Do you like being a Vocaloid so far?"

I nod. I understand the work 'like.' "It is very nice," I say.

"And you like everyone here?"

I nod again. "They are very... nice." I repeat the word, for I do not know another to use. He nods in agreement, absentmindedly picking up a strand of my red hair.

"Luka-san is very pretty," I state, not knowing what else to say.

"Isn't she?" Gakupo murmurs, looking at the door she had disappeared through.

"Gakupo-san... likes Luka-san," I observe. He looks at me for a moment, then nods.

"But, unfortunately, she'll never like me back."

I tilt my head. "Why not?" I wonder. He lets out a sigh.

"She likes Kaito. She can never like me."

"Why wouldn't she like Gakupo-san? I like Gakupo-san,"I tell him. He looks at me, then lets out a laugh.

"I think you're confused. Maybe... love would be a better word?"

I tilt my head. "Love?"

"Yes," Gakupo replies. "It's a feeling in your heart when you like a person so much that you can't think about anyone but them, and whenever you think of them, you can't help but smile. You'd give anything for that person. It's how I feel about Luka... but I know that she'll never feel the same." He sighs again.

I do not have anyything to say but "I am sorry."

He smiles at me, putting a hand on my head. "It's alright. When I see her with Kaito, it makes me happy to know that she's happy."

I smile back. "But... what is happy?"

"Um... it's a feeling... that you get... and you feel that, uh..." He looks at me. "When you feel like nothing better can happen to you at that moment. And you feel light, like nothing can go wrong. Do you get what I'm saying?"

I nod. "I feel happy... right now," I tell him, smiling. "Talking to Gakupo-san." He smiles back then yawns.

"I think I'll go to bed. Good night, Cul-chan." He stands up and leaves.

The man that the other Vocaloids call "Master" comes back into the room. "Everyone else has gone to bed," he says quietly, smiling. "Come, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." I stand up to follow him.

Shortly, we arrive at a door. He opens it. "Here you go, I hope you'll be comfortable." He smiles at me, then says, "Good night, Cul-chan," and leaves.

I close the door then turn the light off. I lay in my bed and close my eyes. Before I fall into the darkness of sleep, I think, I forgot to ask Gakupo-san what a heart is.


End file.
